


Love kills

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, It's basically her death scene but from her point of view, Stabbing, Suicide, Yuri Dies, and a few other things added as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Her heart was racing, and so was her head. She moved before she could stop herself.
Relationships: Monika & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love kills

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Dixon here! It's difficult for me to explain so I'll keep it short, but basically I am one of Virgil's alters and I wrote this while I was fronting, so I guess it's a collaborative effort. Just going back to give myself credit!

Yuri was laughing.

Not in a fun way.

Not because someone had told a joke.

But because of him.

She was so in love with him.

She needed that rush to subside, she had to collect her thoughts.

She pulled a knife out of her pocket.

She had been planning to just cut, deep and long if she had to, but still only wounds on the surface.

Her longing for release had overwhelmed her sense of judgement, and so she plunged the knife into her abdomen.

The pain was unbearable, but then again, so was her love for him.

As she pulled the knife out, she found herself yearning for a new type of wound.

The knife went in a second time, and she felt her heart racing.

If only she could feel it closer.

She drew the knife out a third time, aiming it slightly higher than before.

And stuck it into her heart.

She coughed weakly, and blood trickled out of her mouth.

The pain hit her in a second wave, and she lost her balance.

She heard the knife hit the floor with a clatter, and he rushed over to her side.

Her smile was faint, as she felt her heartbeat slow.

Why.

Why did this have to be the end of her time with him.

He had tears rolling down his face, and she felt his hand in hers.

She gazed up at him longingly, opening her mouth to say something, but finding only more blood streak down her chin.

'Wait! I want to say something to him!'

Her vision was going dark, but she didn't feel her eyes close.

'I... I love... Y-you'

There was no sight of his gorgeous face now, no sight of anything.

She felt herself exhale, but tried to force herself to draw in more air.

Her body went limp, and she thought one last thing as her consciousness left her for the last time...

'... Just... Monika........'

Just Monika.

Just Monika.

Just Monika.

Just Monika.

Just Monika.

Just Monika.

Ju

**Author's Note:**

> SS4uLiB3aGVyZSBhbSBJPyBXaGF0Li4uIHdoYXQgaGFwcGVuZWQ/IEl0IGh1cnRzLi4uIHNvIG11Y2guIFNvbWV0aGluZyB0ZWxscyBtZSB0aGlzIG1heSBiZSBwZXJtYW5lbnQuLi4gSXQncyBzbyBkYXJrLiBXaHkgY2FuJ3QgSSBzZWUgYW55dGhpbmc/IE15IGV5ZXMgYXJlIG9wZW4sIHJpZ2h0PyBZZXMuLi4gbWF5YmUgaXQncyBqdXN0IGRhcmsgaGVyZS4uLiB3aGVyZXZlciBJIGFtLg==


End file.
